Kick Buttowski Christmas Collection Story
by InitialKBKickButtowski
Summary: The special story of Kick and his friends at Kanto Region, in the winter season of December until The New Year
1. Kick against Gordie's Alone Snydrome

In December 7, 2013, 10.00 PM. Mount Akagi, Gunma Prefecture, The Buttowski was decorate their residence with a Christmas decoration so they can celebrated their holiday. After they're finished the decoration The Buttowski make their wish list.

_**The Buttowski :** We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas_  
_and a Happy New Year._

_**Kick** : Good tidings we bring to you and your kin,_  
_We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_**Brad :** I want a hot tub with lot of babes_  
_A full collection of Tankini Lumberjacks_  
_And married with my girl Selena_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**Brianna :** Spending my holiday in Tokyo_  
_With Unicorns and Teena Sometimes_  
_And a new red Toyota 86_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**Harold :** Eating a billion of my wife cookies_  
_An full package upgrade for my Monique_  
_Make a successful band with Magnus_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

"Harold!" Honey yelled "How many times did I have to tell you that don't ever eat my cookie jar!?"

_**Honey :** A relaxing spa in Kanagawa_  
_The newest convertible top Mazda Roadster_  
_With no more seaters than two_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**Kick :** A turbocharger for my Bonezaw_  
_Took a race to the top of Mount Fuji_  
_And finally kick that Gordie Gibble ass_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**All :** All these happy wishes_  
_And lots of Christmas cheer_  
_Is all I really want this year_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

When they're sang the song of the Christmas wishlist. Suddenly the Grumpy Old Man, named Frank yelled to them

"You punk family! Is Santa really wants to gave you that lots of wish!?" Frank yelled and asked

"Oh. We're didn't started at all yet." Honey replied

_**Honey :** I wanna tour to Kanagawa relaxing journey..._

_**Harold :** A box with a lot of mail..._

_**Honey and Harold :** Is all I really want this year_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**Brad :** A date with Selena with my Toyota Supra_

_**Brianna :** Teena Sometimes collection in my Nissan Silvia_

_**Brad and Brianna:** Is all I really want this year_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**Kick :** Black Metallic new Nissan GT-R_  
_With Twin Turbocharger and 600 hp_  
_To conquer Kanagawa and defeated Gordie_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**Frank :** Uh! You punk families! Are you sure Santa can bear those heavy wishlist!?_

_**Brad :** Shame on you old man! You really don't know anything at all! Hahaha!_

_**Brianna :** This isn't enough at all!_

_**All :** All these happy wishes_  
_And lots of Christmas cheer_  
_Is all I really want this year_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

After The Buttowski sang their song. And now. It's the Magnuson turn. Mount Haruna, Gunma Prefecture. BattleSnax restaurant. Gunther, Magnus, and Helga also sang.

_**Magnus :** If you're burn a Silver Metallic GT-R_  
_In the underground of this restaurant garage._  
_I will go to your places and burn whole of your items!_  
_BWAR!_

_**Gunther :** A Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V RS_  
_Full DVD collection of Best Motoring_  
_And a tons of Viking Clock_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**Helga :** A set of kitchen and frying_  
_I can cook for the dinner._  
_And knock out my husband head_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**Gunther, Magnus, and Helga:** All these happy wishes_  
_And lots of Christmas cheer_  
_Is all I really want this year_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

Back at Mount Akagi. Cooper's Residence...

_**Nue :** To conquer the whole Kanto Region_

_**Chad :** Graduate from the University and became a Professor_

_**Nue and Chad :** Is all I really want this year_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

Kanagawa Prefecture. Mount Daikan. Hakone Turnpike...

_**Avery :** I want a ton of hippie hookah_

_**Kendall :** And a collection of Korean Pop CD song_

_**Avery and Kendall :** Is all I really want this year_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

Yabitsu Pass. Team 426 headquarters...

_**Ricky :** I want a game collection of Dragons and Gnomes_

_**Mark :** And more aerodynamic upgrades for my NB8C Rodster_

_**Ricky and Mark :** Is all I really want this year_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**Angela :** I want a lot of people is nice to each other_

_**Shinji :** Hang out with Tutenstein and Annabelle with my new FD RX-7_

_**Shion :** Make a world peace become a reality_

_**Angela, Shinji, and Shion :** That's Christmas means to me._

Aichi Prefecture. At Annabelle's house...

_**Annabelle :** I just want a NA1 3.0 L silver Honda NSX_  
_From someone named Yukiko Okada_  
_And opened a Car Shop only for Mid-Engine_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

Kanagawa Prefeture. Hakone Nanamagari. At Mouth's house...

_**Mouth :** I want a Billy Stumps DVD Collection_  
_A own Shuffleboard game in my house_  
_And stop Pantsy to harassing me_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

_**Emo Kid :** I want to be isolated_

"Emo Kid!" Lucy yelled "Stop think negatively like that!"

_**Lucy :** Hanging out with Mouth in Tokyo with Honda S2000_

_**Jessica :** And went to South Korea_

_Mouth, Lucy, and Jessica : That's Christmas means to me._

Nagao Pass. At Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Version headquarters...

_**Horace :** I want a Toyota Camry Hybrid_

_**Pantsy :** My salary from my work is higher_

_**Senpai :** And all of my Semi-Legend students is all graduate_

_**Horace, Pantsy, and Senpai :** That's Christmas means to me._

Tsubaki Pass. At Gordie's Mansion...

_**Gordie :** I want a green 3.2 L **Honda NSX-R NA2**_

_**Rester :** You're really like NSX that much?_

_**Dennis Mother :** I want my son become a greatest racer ever_

_**Dennis :** I don't get it? Why people is so happy with Christmas?_

_**Javier :** I want to revenge Kick Buttowski_

_**Principal Rival :** And defeat that guy Henry_

_**Michael :** Same like Dennis. I don't get it_

_**Anthony :** Only one word to say "Team Slasher is Great!"._

Tochigi Prefecture. At Jackie's house...

_**Jackie :** I want joined the Project KB_  
_Love Kick forever for rest of our live_  
_Is all I really want this year_  
_That's Christmas means to me._

Saitama Prefecture. Sadamine Pass. Ronaldo and Melissa's house

_**Ronaldo :** I want a complete collection of big book of Science_

_**Melissa :** A complete manual book for my Toyota MR2 and a car Lancer Evo_

_**Shiori :** And a reunion to meet all my friends from Kirameki again_

_**Ronaldo, Melissa, and Shiori :** That's Christmas means to me._

Everyone in Kanto Region (except Frank) : All these happy wishes  
And lots of Christmas cheer  
Is all I really want this year  
That's Christmas means to me.

"You punk region! I feel so annoyed with your stupid songs!" Frank still yelled

"Don't worry old man." Honey asked "Does this one can make you feel better?"

_**Honey:** Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_**Harold :** You'd better watch out_  
_You'd better not cry_  
_You'd better not pout_  
_I'm telling you why_

_**Kick, Brad, and, Brianna :** Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_**Kick :** He's making a list_  
_And checking it twice_  
_Gonna find out who's naughty and nice_

_**The Buttowski Family :** Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_**Brad :** He sees you when you're sleeping_  
_He knows when you're awake_  
_He knows if you've been bad or good_  
_So be good for goodness sake_

_**Brianna :** Oh, you'd better watch out_  
_You'd better not cry_  
_Better not pout_  
_I'm telling you why_

_**The Buttowski Family :** Oh! Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

Kyle then appears, scaring everyone, but Avery, Annabelle, and also Kendall came and made them calmed

_**Avery :** Little tin horns_  
_And little toy drums_

_**Annabelle :** Rooty-toot-toot_  
_And rump-a-tum-tum_

_**Kendall :** Curly-haired dolls_  
_That tootle and coo_

_**Kyle :** Elephants, boats_  
_And kiddie cars too_

_**Everyone (except Frank) :** Oh! Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

_**Kick :** One more time now.._

_**Everyone (except Frank) :** Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
_Santa Claus is comin' to town_

That just the opening for this story. Two days later. December 9th 2013, 11.00 AM. Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture. Mouth went to his Kanagawa Mall to bought something for this Christmas. When he went to the clothes shop. He saw a lot of crowded people bought a clothes. He was incredibly shocked and went out from the shop with sad face. Gordie is walking in the mall to bought some makeup at Makeup Store. Suddenly, he saw Mouth in sad face and sitting in the bench seat alone. Gordie came to him and tried to comfort him

"What's wrong Mouth? Why are you so sad today?" Gordie asked

"Oh, nothing. It's just hard how to buy some clothes when it's Christmas." Mouth replied

"I see. It's not something that odd if this season a lot of people came to that store. Here! I can help you to buy some clothes in my friend store." Gordie spoke

After Gordie and Mouth talked. Gordie brought Mouth to Yokohama Clothes Shop near the Kanagawa Mall. Before Mouth came to the shop. Gordie gave him something before he bought the clothes.

"Here. This is my VIP Card. Use this to get 50% discount." Gordie spoke

"But, I don't know who's your friend that you've mentioned." Mouth worried

"Don't worry, Mouth. This card is only one in the whole world. So they'll recognized that you're really my friend by this card. Now, go and search what you're wanted to buy. Just don't worry about it." Gordie replied

"Well... Thanks, Gordie!" Mouth yelled

After Gordie gave his VIP Card to Mouth. He bought some clothes in the store. While he bought some clothes. Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle actually watched both of them from behind the wall of the store and shocked and gasped after know Gordie was being nice to Mouth.

"(Gasp) Gordie is being nice to people!" Kick shocked

"That's impossible! How can be that arrogant jerk became a white angel when he's alone like that!?" Annabelle also shocked

"Is this the opposite day!? AAAAAHHH! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die today!" Gunther also shocked

"Maybe something went wrong with him. I don't know but I'm going to find out." Kick confused

"This is more scarier than horror film! That Gordie is actually a nice angel! AAHHHH!" Gunther screamed

"This is must behind a mistake. How can he become that nice?" Annabelle also confused

When Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle discussed about Gordie's nice behavior. Gordie suddenly came to them. He usually insulted them, but not this time...

"Hi my best friends! Today weather is nice, right?" Gordie asked

"Yeah! It's nice." Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle replied at the same time

"If you're think the same like I did? Here! Take this 3 Million Yen for each of you. See you later! Best friends!" Gordie spoke and gave them 3 Million Yen

After Gordie gave 3 Million Yen to Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle. They're became speechless.

"He isn't nice to Mouth only! But he also nice to all of us! This is unbelievable! How can this really happened!?" Annabelle shocked

"I don't know, Annabelle. I'm pretty sure something went wrong here." Kick replied

Suddenly, Gordie come back to three of them and asked something to them.

"Guys. Can you came to my house? I have a special present for all of you guys." Gordie spoke

"Uh! Uh! I wanna came!" Gunther replied

"What's the point to came to your house, Gordie? And why are you nice to everyone by now? I don't get it at all." Annabelle went confused

"You will see, later. I will show you something to you guys. This Saturday, at 7.00 PM. Can you came guys?" Gordie spoke

"I won't came if you're added some bobby traps. But, we will came if you're really serious to accept us as our friend!" Kick replied

"Don't worry, Buttowski. I'm gonna make sure that three of you won't get any hurt at all. So. See you later, guys!" Gordie replied

After Gordie leave Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle. Three of them started their discussion again.

"Why are you accepting his invitation, Kick?" Annabelle asked Kick

"To know the answer why he became so nice to people like that. And that's only way how we can know what's the answer behind his new behavior." Kick replied

"I'm pretty sure his serious, Kick. Look! Mouth is so happy to him. And he thanked him a lot." Gunther pointing to happy Mouth thanking Gordie

"I'm not 100% sure that he's 100% nice to us. But, sooner or later. The answer will be revealed." Kick replied

Saturday, December 14th 2013. Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle came to Gordie's mansion. Three of them were still confused. Suddenly Mouth also came out from the mansion running past three of them and came while sobbing

"Mouth! What happened to you!?" Kick asked

Sobbing Mouth didn't replied anything. Just crying and didn't said anything

"What's wrong!? Did Gordie hurt you?" Gunther asked

"I know he's pretend to be nice to all of us! Come on guys! Let's finish that jerk!" Annabelle yelled and she prepared to use her ghost power

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Mouth yelled while crying

"Why Mouth!? What's the reason from your crying?" Kick asked again

"Gordie... Is attempt to commit suicide...!" Crying Mouth replied

"SU... SUICIDE!?" Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle were shocked

After three of them shocked after knew Gordie attempt to kill himself. Three of them rushed to his room and shocked after saw Gordie is going to trying to kill himself by hanging his neck with a rope.

"UWAAAA!" Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle freaked out

"Wait a minute!" Annabelle yelled

"What the biscuit are you doing!?" Kick asked while yelled

"Eh?"

After Gordie saw Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle came to his room. He can't breath. Gunther yelled at him

"Do... Don't be suicidal!" Gunther yelled at Gordie "Ouch!" Gunther yelled after Gordie accidentally kick Gunther's face

"I... I can't breath... I'm going to die!" Gordie muttered

When Gordie tried to kill himself. Suddenly, the hangar when the place that he suicide suddenly cracking and break. And make Gordie fell and hit Gunther and Annabelle. Kick saw the destruction and spoke.

"Whoa! That must be cost around 10 Million Yen for the reparation." Kick muttered

5 minutes after Gordie attempt to commit suicide. He apologized to Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle.

"I'm so sorry." Gordie apologized

"I don't know what do you want from us, Gordie. But don't be suicidal like that." Kick replied

"To be honest... This is the real problem. Everyone from this mansion is went to another town in Japan. So, I'm alone now in this house. To be honest, I was being kind to your guys because I can't stand with this loneliness! WHAAAAAA!" Gordie explained

When Gordie yelled. Kick, Gunther, and Annabelle started their discussion again.

"What should we do, Kick? If we stayed to accompany Gordie in this house. We can't get back to our house for the rest of holiday!" Annabelle asked Kick

"Well... If we didn't. He will attempt to suicide again. Or even worse. What do you think? Do you want to take this responsibility with his death?" Kick asked

"That's the worst! Right, Kick?" Gunther replied

"Yeah, Gunther. I'd rather to be here rather than take the responsibility of his death." Kick spoke

After they're discussion finished. Kick started to talked to Gordie.

"So, Gordie. If you can't be alone. Can you follow us?" Kick spoke and asked

"Sure, guys. I love to follow my best buds!" Gordie replied

"Best buds he said?" Gunther asked

"You gotta be kidding me. He must have a Being Alone Syndrome!" Annabelle replied

Kick, Gunther, Annabelle and also Gordie and Mouth came out from Gordie's mansion. They're went to Tochigi , Japan to visit Honda Collection Hall. Annabelle asked Kick again while they're walking to Tochigi Prefecture

"Anyway, Kick. What's the point to brought him with us to Honda Museum?" Annabelle asked Kick

"The only way to make him happy and he will get rid from us." Kick replied

"But how?" Gunther asked

"By using this card. So he can came to that place everyday. And don't worry. I still have the spare card so we still can came!" Kick replied

"I see. He likes Honda so much. And you're using Honda ways to solve this case." Annabelle spoke to Kick

After they're arrived at Honda Collection Hall in Tochigi Prefecture. Kick gave his Honda card to Gordie

"Here! This is for you." Kick gave Gordie some card

"What's the point with this card, Buttowski?" Gordie aksed

"So you can came here everyday. Don't worry. Everyone will recognized you with this card." Kick replied

"In the Collection Hall there will be a NSX?" Gordie asked again

"Of course it is, Gordie. It's Honda Museum. And NSX is from Honda. Anyway, Here! This is the complete book of Honda NSX. I know you're like this car so much. So we gave this for our friendship." Annabelle replied and gave him a book of Honda NSX

"Well, thanks!" Gordie spoke

"Wait, Gordie! This is the key of Honda NSX-R inside this Collection Hall." Gunther gave Gordie the NSX key

"Eh? A key? How did you get it?" Gordie confused

"I borrowed it from the people who own the Collection Hall. And you can drive it anytime you want." Gunther replied

"T... Thank you! I really lucky to have you guys as my friends. Then, later! I will came and visit the give from you guys!" Gordie spoke cried happily

After Gordie said goodbye. Three of them ended their discussion

"I'm pretty sure he's really happy right now." Annabelle spoke

"Looks like it's over." Gunther spoke

"Yes. Yes it is." Kick replied


	2. Winter in Tokyo and Osaka (Part 1)

In December 23rd 2013, 9.00 PM. The Buttowski Family were gather in their house at near Mount Akagi. Harold came to his family with brought a box that inside the name of Buttowski family and people who had a close relationship with them.

"Gather around Buttowski's, for the annual Buttowski gift exchange! Pick a name! Any name!" Harold spoke

After Harold spoke to his family. Brianna pick the name from the box. She would gave her present to Avery. Honey also pick the name from the box, she would gave her present to Helga. Brad also picked a name from the box, he would gave his present to Mark from Team 426. Harold also picked the box, he would gave his present to Mellowbrook Halfas Senpai. Kick picked the box. But suddenly. The sound of horn was heard from the front of their house. All their friends suddenly came all around from Kanagawa, Tochigi, and Saitama Prefecture to Gunma. Surprising everyone.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAY, The Buttowski!" Gunther yelled

"You guys are late! We've been waiting forever for you to come." Brad pissed

"Sorry for the late, Brad. It was really long for we to came from our each Prefecture to this Gunma." Avery spoke to Brad

"Don't mind about it. Here! Pick a name from this box! This for the Christmas gift exchange. But Mark, Avery, Senpai from Mellowbrook Hlafas, and aunt Helga has already picked, and the rest is the others." Brad replied

"Who's picked my name?" Avery asked in confusion

"You soon will see it. How about you, Gunther? You've always been so excited for this even. Why don't you picked up first?" Brad asked Gunther

"O...Okay, Brad." Gunther replied

After Brad gave the box into Gunther. He picked up the name from the box. He was surprised when he saw in the box he will gave his present to his lovable cousin, Annabelle Magnuson. After he saw the name, he screamed in joy.

"WOOHOO! This is amazing! My cousin is the one that I will give for this year! This is awesome!" Gunther yelled

After Gunther picked up Annabelle's name and yelled in happiness. Avery and Annabelle discussed with talked to each other

"Sorry I can't give you any present this year, Annabelle." Avery apologized

"Don't mind, Avery. I also can't give any present to you at all this year, too. Anyway, who's the one that will give you a present for this year, Avery?" Annabelle replied and asked

"I don't know, Annabelle. But, I'm pretty sure someone from Buttowski's Family will gave the present. Not the others." Avery replied

After Gunther picked a name. Now it's Tutenstein turn to picked up the name from the box. After he picked up the name, he would gave his present to Shion, Shinji's twin sister. Tutenstein was confused

"Shion? Who's Shion?" Tutenstein confused

"Um... That's my twin sister's name." Shinji replied

"T..Twins!? So, you have twins and you've never showed her for whole this time!? How dare you! Mr. Secretive!" Tutenstein angry to Shinji

"W...Wait the minute, Tut! That's not what I've mean." Shinji scared

"You don't need to explained anything, Shin-chan. Because everything is clear now!" Tutenstein shouted

"Please don't, Tut!"

Tutenstein and Shinji began their fight. After Shinji picked the name from the box. Now it's Lucy turn to picked the name from the box. After she picked up the name, she would gave her present to Mouth. After she saw Mouth name, Lucy started to glad.

"Fuh... Thank goodness! **The Big Mouth Slugger** is the one that I picked for this year."

"Glad that you're picked Mouth's name, huh? Congratulations for you, Lucy!" Jessica spoke to Lucy

"Thank you, Jessica." Lucy replied

After Lucy picked Mouth's name. Now, It's Raynaldo's turn to picked up the name. When he picked up some name, It was revealed that he would gave his present to Dani "Danielle" Phantom from team Kamikaze Phantom.

"Dani, huh? Chad-san. Remember our opponent named Danielle Phantom who drive WR Blue Mica the newest Subaru BRZ?" Raynaldo sightly confused and asked Chad

"Yeah, her. She was Danny's genetically twins that was created by a villain named Vlad. And the one that challenge Magnuson before his final race against that Dennis from team Slasher with his White Kenmeri Skyline GT-R KPGC110 two weeks ago. She was one kind of toughest opponent too for him. But, actually he did win the rae by using Blind Attack for entire 4th section. I think you should buy her some ghost capture equipment for her." Chad replied

"Understood. Chad-san."

The next one was Danny Phantom picked a name from the box. When he picked up some name, It was revealed that he would gave his present to Pantsy from Racing Team Mellowbrook Halfas Senpai. Danny started to confused

"Pantsy? Who is he?" Danny confused

"It's my brother who worked at Kanagawa Megaplex at Yokohama. He's the Usher at that Megaplex. And he has a very strict policy, for example kicking out practically everyone for minor infractions." Mouth replied

"Whoa! This is going to be the difficult one to give the present this year. Can I swap this name with the others." Danny shocked

"A, A, A. No swapping in this event. If someone gets the name that he taken from the card. It can't be swap. No matter what are you gonna beg or do something. Beside that, I have the list. So, If someone will get busted with it. They're must be the servant to the name that you've get for full half a year!" Harold spoke to Danny

"Half a year!? That's very long!" Danny shocked again

"And now. How about you, Kyle? You want to be the next one that picking the name?" Harold asked Kyle

"Yes I love to be next one, the next person always the amazing one. And I hope it will be Cousin Kick. Squeesh!" Kyle replied

"Again? For crying out loud!" Kick muttered

After he talked to Harold. He picked a name from the box. After he picked the paper. It was revealed that he would gave his present to...

"SQUEESH!" Kyle shouted and rocket off

After saw Kyle's rocked off. Kick muttered in anger.

"Aww, biscuit. He must be picked my name if he rocked off like that." Kick muttered in anger

But Kick guess was went wrong. Kyle didn't fell to Kick. But, he fell to Magnus. And hit him.

"Look what I've found drift king! Uncle Magnus! Squeesh!" Kyle spoke to Magnus and show his name from the paper

"Bwar! This won't be end well at all for the end of this year." Magnus spoke to himself

After Kyle picked Magnus name. Now it's Annabelle's turn. She picked up the name from the box. It was revealed that she would give her present to her ghost powered mentor, Danny Phantom. After saw Danny's name from the box. She screamed in joy.

"Alright! Senpai's name! This year's gift person has more of comfortable zone than last year! Thank goodness." Annabelle screamed in happiness

"Even Annabelle is happy right now. But, why Danny-san looks so sad today." Gunther confused

"Because he will give his present to Pantsy." Kick replied

"(Gasp) Don't tell me, Kick! Could it be..." Gunther shocked

"Yeah. The Big Mouth Slugger's big brother. It's kinda scary, right? By now, you don't have to be confuse why Danny-san showing his sad face." Kick replied

"I see."

After Annabelle picked up Danny's name from the box. Now, it's Kendall's turn to picked up the name from the box. After picked up the name, It revealed that she would gave her present to her studying enemies and classmate, Kick Buttowski. After saw Kick's name. Kendall yelled in anger.

"Clarence!? Eww! This is disgusting! Even worse than Senpai's feces!" Kendall yelled in anger

"what did you said!? A feces!" Kick started to angry

"That's right, Clarence! You're very similar to Senpai's feces! And that's all of it!" Kendall replied in anger

"Oh! So you want's to give me a feces for this Christmas party give!?" Kick spoke in anger

"That's true! A feces for you for this year!" Kendall replied in anger

"Then it's settled! Good!" Kick spoke and yelled

"Good!" Kendall yelled

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Kick and Kendall started their fight. After Gunther saw Kick and Kendall's fight. He began to confused, and felt disappointed.

"Oh dear! How can I stop this fight between that cat and that dog? If they're started to fight. It won't be end till next week! This is more worse than the World War III." Kick confused

"Nobody can stop them. Even I can't do it until now." Avery replied

"Avery? So you can't stop them too?" Gunther asked

"Yeah. And it's kinda annoying that the sound of loud banging of guns and explosion." Avery replied

"I also think the same. Looks like we are the same, right? Even we have a best bud in our life. But, if they're began the fight. It won't be end easily. We are really in the same fate." Gunther spoke

"Yeah, Gunther. A same fate between two explosions of World War III." Avery replied happily

When Kick and Kendall was fighting to each other. Now it's The Big Mouth Slugger (Mouth) turn to picked up the name from the box. After he picked the name from the box, it was revealed that he would gave his present to Ronaldo. After he saw Ronaldo's name. He was very happy.

"Ronaldo!? Thank goodness! Welcome back old friend! I want to give you something special for you this year." Mouth spoke in happiness

"A science one? I hope it's not collection of Rock Callahan's DVD Collection!" Ronaldo replied in anger

"Yes! Science gift to you! I promise!"

After Mouth picked Ronaldo's name. It's Emo Kid's now. He slowly picked up the name from the box. Usually everyone instantly looked at the name, but Emo Kid was different. He secretly hide it to his pocked, then later saw it. Then at the secret room he saw the name. It was revealed...

"Jessica, huh? I still didn't feel something makes me happy at all." Emo Kid spoke to himself

"Emo Kid is weird. Everyone usually shows their name after take it. But, he came to the secret box to hide himself and revealed it to himself only." Jessica confused with Emo Kid's personality

"He's sure secretive and very emotionless. Because of that Gothic personality." Mouth replied

After Emo Kid picked Jessica's name. Now it's Mark turn to picked up the name from the box. After he picked up the name, it was revealed that he would gave his present to Angela from his team. After saw Angela's name. He spoke to her.

"Angela! This year as the team leader from Team 426. I owe you because of your superior genius skills with my gift." Mark spoke to Angela

"Woo..woo... Mark-san! Please calm down! I didn't deserve to get. It was my hobby too to be here at this team. If you didn't give me anything for this year. It's fine for me." Angela started to scared

"Don't worry, Angela. This is the Samurai Promise. And samurai never lied to people, and I also hate liars." Mark replied

"Mark-san."

After Mark picked Angela's name. Now it's Shinji's turn to picked up the name from the box. After picked up the paper. It was revealed that he would gave his present to Kendall. He was a bit shocked.

"Kendall!? Oh, her. Of course. The Shinigami that haunts Hakone area by bumping hard her opponents to death. An accidental killer." Shinji spoke about Kendall

"Stop mentioned that name ever again! I'm so sick to be reminded by that painful memories!" Kendall yelled

"So.. Sorry, Kendall." Shinji scared

After Shinji picked up Kendall's name. Now it's George's turn to picked up the name from the box. After he picked up some paper from the box. It was revealed that he will gave his present to Michael. He was screamed in joy.

"Cool! Michael-senpai is the one for this year! This is far greater than to the strangers that I've ever meet! Woohoo!" Geroge yelled

"Michael! Get ready for his awful give just like he gave something last year to me." Chowder spoke to Michael

"I know, Chowder. He just gave you a card that written **"Racer's Didn't Need Any Girlfriends!"** last year. He was gave you a joke that time rather than a give. That's really awful for you." Michael replied

"But now that's awful for you, Michael." Chowder spoke

"You're right, Chowder." Michael replied

After George picked up Michael name. Now It's Melissa Fujisaki turn to picked up the name from the box, After she picked up a paper from the box. It was revealed that she would gave her present to Shinji from Team 426, Melissa started to confused.

"Shinji-kun... huh? If I'm guessing who is he. Could it be he's the male angel from Team 426 that always been stick together with both Tutenstein and Annabelle from Team Mellowbrook Halfas?" Melissa sightly confused

"Exactly, Melissa-kun. He's the one. What do you want to give to him? I guess he really like Rotary Engine Cars." Shiori replied

"R...Rotary!? Is that the one that have Two-rotor that has 654x2cc cylinder that can pull 280hp, and both very light and fast through the corner!?" Melissa confused and shocked

"Exactly. I guess I can recommended you to give him a blue Third Generation Mazda RX-7 FD3S. I don't know he will be happy or not." Melissa replied

"FD RX-7, huh? I guess It won't be the easy give that I will gave to him. But don't worry, Shiori-san. I will try to get that car. Even It will be very expensive, or will sacrifice my own life." Melissa replied

"Well, Melissa... You're very lucky. Unlike me. You're really have a very strong courageous to the others, mostly to your teammates from the other team. Good luck to find that FD3S RX-7, Melissa-kun!" Shiori cheered Melissa

After Melissa picked up Shinji's name from the box. Now, it's Avery turn to picked up the name from the box. After she picked up the name from the box. It was revealed that she would gave her present to Gunther Magnuson. After saw Gunther's name from the box. She came and talked to Gunther.

"Gunther. This year I'm the one that give you a present. As a clue. What kind of things do you like?" Avery asked Gunther

"Eh... Umm... I guess this year would be harder than last year since I had already blew up my S12 engine while I had a battle with Dennis and his KPGC110 GT-R that time. To guessing it. Definitely will have more time to think rather than last year." Gunther confused

"Gunther. I know you're still in pain after you blown up your S12's engine two weeks ago. How about I will finding you another car?" Avery asked again

"EH!? It's fine for me, Avery. I still can used my father's R32 GT-R to drive and delivered food to save our business." Gunther shocked

"I see! I know what you're like. Don't worry, Gunther! This is my Samurai Promises. I will give you 4WD cars that both light and fast! For example, Lancer Evolution!" Avery replied

"Don't force yourselves too much, Avery. If you get that car, I promise to pay it fully! With my Samurai Promises!" Gunther spoke

"You don't have to, Gunther. And anyway, this is also my gratitude that you will gave Annabelle a silver Honda NSX that she always been dream for whole this time. And you're also dream with that Lancer Evolution 5, right? I know since you're favorite Best Motoring video is about that car. And that's why I want to help you to find you a new car. So you won't be sad anymore because that bruise that you felt two weeks ago." Avery replied

After Avery replied, Gunther became speechless and couldn't said anything. After Avery picked up Gunther's name. Now, it's Ronaldo turn to picked up the name from the box. After he picked up a paper from the box. It was revealed that he would gave his present to Emo Kid.

"Emo Kid, huh? This is must be the simple one. Since he loves to live in loneliness. And isolation that science never likes in the whole life! EVER!" Ronaldo shouted

"Whatever, Ronaldo."

After Ronaldo picked up Emo Kid's name. Now it's Ricky from Team 426 turn to picked up the name from the box. After he picked up a paper from the box. It was revealed that he would gave his present to Harold. And afterwards, Chowder give his present to Agent Six, Angela give her present to Melissa, Nazrin give her present to Raynaldo, Chad give his present to Lucy, Nue give her present to Murasa, Murasa give her present to Tutenstein, Magnus gave his present to Jazz Fenton, Horace gave Honey, Pantsy gave Brad, Senpai gave Agent Six, Dani gave Brianna, Tucker gave George, Sam gave Jackie, Wade gave Sam, Helga gave Chowder, Selena gave Shiori, Jackie gave Dennis, Dennis gave Selena, and Shiori gave Wade. Finally, now Kick's turn. After gained the last place. Now, it's his time to picked up the name. After he picked up a paper from the box. It was revealed that he would gave his present to Randy Cunningham. After he saw Randy's name. He was deadly confused and shocked.

"R...Randy Cunningham!? Who in the world is this guy!? Dad! I think this is a miscalculation! Anyway, who is this guy!? I've never met him before in my life." Kick confused and shocked

"Oh! Sorry, Kick. I forget to tell you this. Everyone! Randy Cunningham is a ninja that live in Tokyo and he will visit us in a half-hour later! So, behave nicely to our new guest here! He will lead us to Tokyo starting from tomorrow. I hope none of us will ruined our vacation! By everyone, including you Kick! Do you understand?" Harold replied

"Understand."

After everyone get their name, except Horace. 30 Minutes later, a guest wearing a McTop with a white line that curls up to form the same symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a dark slate gray McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks. Came to Buttowski Residence. And introduced his name to all people in the house.

"Hello everyone! My name is Randy Cunningham. I live in Tokyo Prefecture in Japan. Starting from tomorrow, I will guide you to Tokyo and Osaka Prefecture. Nice to Meet You!" Randy introduce himself

"Nice to Meet You too, Randy!" Everyone replied

"And anyway. I also bring you some people from Gender-Bender Swap Alternative World." Randy spoke

"You mean from Alternative Kanto Prefecture!?" Gunther asked

"Exactly! Here they are." Randy replied

After Randy replied. People from Gender Swapped world came to the house. Lead by Kenny Perkins, the former leader from Team Awesomelegantable.

"Good Night, everybody! We are from the Gender Swapped World. Came to your trip because we want to celebrate Christmas and New Year together. But firstly, does everyone wanted to asked something?" Kenny introduce himself

After Kenny asked. Gunther raised his hand and asked.

"Uh! Uh! The Awesomelegantable still exist or already disbanded like the Project KB?" Gunther asked

"Good question, Gunther! Unfortunately, a month ago. Our team is already disbanded and didn't operated anymore." Kenny replied

"(Gasp) I see. That's just the same like Project KB. We are disbanded two weeks ago after our battle in Tsubaki Pass." Gunther shocked

"Anyway. Here's the box for you guys who you will gift a present for this year! Pick a name! Any last name!" Harold yelled

After Harold spoke. Now it's Kenny turn to picked up a name from the box. After he picked up the paper from the box. It was revealed that he would gave his present to Claire. After he saw Claire's name. Claire spoke to Kenny.

"Claire. I will do anything to make you happy for this Christmas Eve! Even it will using my own life as a change." Kenny spoke to Claire

"You don't have to overworked yourself Kenny-san. To be here with you it already makes me happy." Claire replied

After Kenny got Claire's name. Now it's Gunthella's turn to picked up the name from the box. After she picked up a paper from the box. It was revealed that she would gave her present to Fionna The Human. After saw Fionna's name, Gunthella was surprised.

"Whoa! Fionna The Human Girl! This is must be the hardest one to give rather than last year." Gunthella surprised "Avery-san! Can I asked you something?" Gunthella asked Avery

"Sure, Gunthella! What is it? About the person that you will give a present for this year?" Avery asked

"Yeah. About Fionna The Human Girl. Do you know what kind of things that she interested?" Gunthella replied in confusion

"Well... Um... I guess you have to give her a sharp weapon. For example a sword. I know she like to fight since she's a type of tomboys. I guess weapon like sword might be suitable for her." Avery replied

"Do you mean axe? Because I have a lot of axe in my house." Gunthella asked

"It's different, Gunthella-kun. Fionna isn't a viking, and she might not interest with viking's weapon. And that's unsuitable for kind of fighter like that." Avery replied

"I see. Okay then! Sword is my gift for this year Christmas eve! Thanks for the information, Avery-san!" Gunthella spoke

"You're very welcome! Gunthella-kun!" Avery replied

After Gunthella picked up Fionna's name. Now, it's Claire's turn to picked up name from the box. After picked up a name from the box. It was revealed that she would gave her present to Ronalda, Ronaldo's female counterpart. After saw Ronalda''s name from the box. Claire recognized something.

"Ronalda, huh? This is must be easy gift. Since both of us are like science so much. I think I should redesign her lab with mine."

After Claire picked up Ronalda's name. Afterwards, Blaine gave Kenny, Nate gave Gunthella, Ronalda gave Nate, Randy gave Horace, Brian gave Fionna, and Fionna gave Blaine. After all get their match. Harold spoke to everyone in front of the stage.

"So, everyone already get their match. Their must gift their present in the next meeting on December 31st 2013. If someone didn't give anything. Their will be a maid for a half a year! So get the present as soonest you can!" Harold spoke

"Oh I do! I will get the present as soonest I can by now!" Kick replied

When Kick leaving the house to find some present for him. Harold force to stop Kick.

"Wait a minute, Kick! We didn't find the present here. But... We will came and visit to Tokyo until New Year's Eve and find a present in that place. So It will be far easier to find something on that town." Harold yelled

"Did you hear that, cousin!? We came to Tokyo! Woohoo! This is more than a dream! Something that we always dream! To Tokyo!" Gunther spoke in excitement

"Yeah, Gunther. I also happy to heard that we will visit Tokyo for this Christmas I don't know what should I do If I came to that city. Do you have an idea?" Annabelle replied and asked

"Maybe. But, I guess you will visit the seven-story building of the Sun-Music Agency. The place when Yukiko Okada-san attempt to suicide. Since you're really a Yukko's biggest fan until right now, Annabelle." Gunther replied

"You might right, Gunther. Confrontation of Fate Again after this 27 years. How long has it been?"

"Shiori-san. What did you mean you put your dream on Tokyo Prefecture in school named Kirameki High School? I don't get it. Even soon we will came to Tokyo." Melissa asked Shiori

"Hmm... Melissa-kun. Soon you will see it enough. Actually, when I was in your age. I was one of the smartest student just like you. And have a same favorite hobby like you, studying." Shiori replied

"Eh!? So you are also an overachiever too!? That's amazing Shiori-san! No wonder we are the identical same in both appearance and intelligence. Jsut like twins!" Melissa yelled

"But... I can gather all that memories just like 15 years ago. That's why this year trip to Tokyo won't be the same like 15 years ago when I was really happy." Shiori replied

"Shiori-san... Even you didn't have a strong enough courageous and love means. But... you still more talented than me! I believe you're more luckier than me. Because I don't have two things that you have. You both good at sports and very popular in your school that time. But I didn't have both of it. I didn't have many friends like you in school. But, wasting my time to gained some money and open a tuning shop for cars, and more known by a strangers rather than schoolmates. And I'm quite reckless too. I did blow up my engine at both my AE86 five years ago and my SW20 MR2 G-Limited last week. And you didn't have any recklessness like that in your life. Even you're missed you friend. But don't worry, we always be on your side." Melissa spoke to Shiori

"You're right! I can't be weakling after this 15 years! This is the time that I've waiting for! I must stand up and chase my dream again! Thank you, Melissa-kun. How about Hi-five?" Shiori replied

"Sure!"

After the meeting was over. Kick, Gunther, Avery, Annabelle, and Mouth walked and went back to their home. Wen their returned. Someone from the back asked to them.

"You guys are sure look pale. What's the matter? Did you have some kind of things that troublesome?" Voice asked

"What did you think we look worrying, Keiichi?" Annabelle asked "We just being confused what should we do in both Tokyo and Osaka. Since both Gunma and Kanagawa were better."

"I know. But Japan most famous city is at both Tokyo and Osaka. And everything just like a dream. For example their Highway were similar to circuit like Fuji Speedway or Tsukuba Circuit." Keiichi replied

"Did you say like circuit?" Kick asked

"Yeah. Pretty awesome, right? I know you guys are racers, and racers are very obsessive with cars, tunings, and circuit tracks. But, I'm start to worrying. Both I and Kouichi really like Tokyo and Osaka. Can we go without parent knowing us? And how long?" Keiichi started to worried

"Don't worry about that, Keiichi." Annabelle replied "I'm sure you're parents were allowed you to came with us to our Christmas Year eve this year. Just think about the awesomeness of Tokyo and Osaka for this 12 days."

"T...Twelve days!? How long! But, that's amazing!" Keiichi yelled "Guys! I'd like to follow! Even I will risking my own life! Like running away from home or something stupid to my family! I will do anything to make myself and Kouichi join. With this opening..."

_**Keiichi:** On the first day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Kick:** On the second day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Annabelle:** On the third day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_3 coup de grâce to Gordie Gibble_

_**Kick:** 2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Gunther:** On the fourth day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_4 complete box of Best Motoring DVD Collection_

_**Annabelle:** 3 coup de grâce to Gordie Gibble_

_**Kick:** 2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Mouth:** On the fifth day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_5 Rock Callahan Video Special DVD_

_**Gunther:** 4 complete box of Best Motoring DVD Collection_

_**Annabelle:** 3 coup de grâce to Gordie Gibble_

_**Kick:** 2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Avery:** On the sixth day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_**Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Avery, Keiichi, and Mouth:** 6 Honda NSX-R!_

_**Mouth:** 5 Rock Callahan Video Special DVD_

_**Gunther:** 4 complete box of Best Motoring DVD Collection_

_**Annabelle:** 3 coup de grâce to Gordie Gibble_

_**Kick:** 2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Keiichi:** On the seventh day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_7 sushi box and miso soup_

_**Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Avery, Keiichi, and Mouth:** 6 Honda NSX-R!_

_**Mouth:** 5 Rock Challahan Video Special DVD_

_**Gunther:** 4 complete box of Best Motoring DVD Collection_

_**Annabelle:** 3 coup de grâce to Gordie Gibble_

_**Kick:** 2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Avery:** On the eight day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_8 hippie hookah_

_**Keiichi:** 7 sushi box and miso soup_

_**Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Avery, Keiichi, and Mouth:** 6 Honda NSX-R!_

_**Mouth:** 5 Rock Callahan Video Special DVD_

_**Gunther:** 4 complete box of Best Motoring DVD Collection_

_**Annabelle:** 3 coup de grâce to Gordie Gibble_

_**Kick:** 2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Kick:** On the ninth day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_9 Luigi Vendetta's song to Brad_

_**Avery:** 8 hippie hookah_

_**Keiichi:** 7 sushi box and miso soup_

_**Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Avery, Keiichi, and Mouth:** 6 Honda NSX-R!_

_**Mouth:** 5 Rock Callahan Video Special DVD_

_**Gunther:** 4 complete box of Best Motoring DVD Collection_

_**Annabelle:** 3 coup de grâce to Gordie Gibble_

_**Kick:** 2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Gunther:** On the ninth day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_10 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution_

_**Kick:** 9 Luigi Vendetta's songs to Brad_

_**Avery:** 8 hippie hookah_

_**Keiichi:** 7 sushi box and miso soup_

_**Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Avery, Keiichi, and Mouth:** 6 Honda NSX-R!_

_**Mouth:** 5 Rock Callahan Video Special DVD_

_**Gunther:** 4 complete box of Best Motoring DVD Collection_

_**Annabelle:** 3 coup de grâce to Gordie Gibble_

_**Kick:** 2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Annabelle:** On the eleventh day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_11 girls racing in Osaka Highway_

_**Gunther:** 10 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution_

_**Kick:** 9 Luigi Vendetta's songs to Brad_

_**Avery:** 8 hippie hookah_

_**Keiichi:** 7 sushi box and miso soup_

_**Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Avery, Keiichi, and Mouth:** 6 Honda NSX-R!_

_**Mouth:** 5 Rock Callahan Video Special DVD_

_**Gunther:** 4 complete box of Best Motoring DVD Collection_

_**Annabelle:** 3 coup de grâce to Gordie Gibble_

_**Kick:** 2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Mouth:** On the twelve day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

_12 Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 and KPGC10_

_**Annabelle:** 11 girls racing in Osaka Highway_

_**Gunther:** 10 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution_

_**Kick:** 9 Luigi Vendetta's songs to Brad_

_**Avery:** 8 hippie hookah_

_**Keiichi:** 7 sushi box and miso soup_

_**Kick, Gunther, Annabelle, Avery, Keiichi, and Mouth:** 6 Honda NSX-R!_

_**Mouth:** 5 Rock Callahan Video Special DVD_

_**Gunther:** 4 complete box of Best Motoring DVD Collection_

_**Annabelle:** 3 coup de grâce to Gordie Gibble_

_**Kick:** 2 Sled for awesome stuns_

_**Keiichi:** A Wangan Expressway for Racing_

_**Mouth:** On the twelve day of Christmas_  
_Tokyo and Osaka City gave to us:_

"Guys. I think I have no choice but to join with you with Kouichi, Mario, and Luigi." Keiichi spoke "I think Tokyo and Osaka will be the coolest trip that we had for this year."

"That's the spirit." Annabelle replied happily "It's late by now. Anyway, we have to get back to our home as soonest we can. Bye!"

While Avery, Annabelle, and Mouth leave Kick, Gunther, and Keiichi. Suddenly, Keiichi spoke to them.

"Guys. If you don't mind. Can I take you back to your home? I brought a car here." Keiichi yelled

After show his R32 GT-R. Keiichi drive his car to Kanagawa. While Keiichi drive his car, Mouth suddenly asked him.

"Hmm... Keiichi. You look very similar to Kouichi from my class in 10-2. Are you his siblings or cousins?" Mouth asked

"We're siblings. Twins from Tokyo that came to Kanagawa and stayed permanently here." Keiichi replied

"I see. No wonder both of you were very identical. Who's older between you and Koichi?" Mouth asked

"I'm older 8 minutes than him." Keiichi replied

"Just as expected. No wonder you're more mature rather than him." Mouth spoke

"Keiichi. Can I asked you something?" Avery asked

"Sure. What?" Keiichi replied

"This car is kind of creepy. Do you remembered driver named Shinigami GT-R? She drives the same GT-R, but with GT Spoiler and Carbon Hood. The color is the same. Why do you like this car?" Avery asked in confusion

"Simple. This isn't my car. I borrowed it from the shop. And this car didn't have such a creepy tuning like that Shinigami GT-R. It's only old 1991 model, without any kind of tuning." Keiichi replied

"I see. No wonder this car isn't fast at all. It's a stock 280hp dark silver R32 GT-R."

Keiichi brought Avery, Annabelle, and Mouth to Kanagawa. December 24th 2013, 10.00 AM. The gang were packed their clothes and stuffs for went and stayed to Tokyo and Osaka. Chad already prepared the tour with 7 Japanese Domestic Market Minivan. Before they went to Tokyo. Kick split 50 people into 7 group. When he made a group. Kick spoke

"Everyone! Before we leaving. I will split all of you into group with 7 people. So I hope no one would dare to complained and fell down the others. This is the first group. The first group will ride Chad-san Black Nissan Elgrand 350 Highway Star Premium. I only read this once, so listen carefully! Dad, Tutenstein, Mrs. Magnuson, Raynaldo, Murasa-san, Ricky, and Horace. The driver will be dad. The second group will ride Demo Car Nissan Elgrand 250 Highway Star Black Leather. Senpai from Mellowbrook Halfas Team, Gunther, Annabelle, Avery, Melissa, Danny, and Angela. The driver will be Senpai." Kick spoke

"Kick! Help me! I will be in the same car with a dangerous people that I've did recognized." Gunther scared

"I want to help, but sorry Gunther. I'm not the one that selected you to the team. I'm only read the paper and follow the rules. Okay then. Now, It's The third group. They will ride Demo Car Toyota Alphard 350G L Package. Magnus, Shiori-san, Mark, Ronaldo, Shinji, George, and Emo Kid. The driver will be Magnus The fourth group will ride Demo Car Nissan Serena Highway Star G S-HYBRID. Agent Six, Myself, Kendall!? (_Oh boy! Not with her again! This is must be behind a mistake!_), Mouth, Lucy, Selena, and Randy Cunningham. The driver will be Agent Six. Okay then! The fifth group will drive Mazda Biante Granz-Skyactiv. Brad, Nue, Mom, Jazz, Tucker, Pantsy, and Nazrin. The driver will be Nue Houjuu. The sixth group will drive Honda Odyssey Absolute 2.4 EX. Michael, Claire, Kenny, Dani, Shion, Brianna, and Dennis. The driver will be Kenny. And the last one, the seventh group will ride Toyota Vellfire 3.5Z Golden Eyes II. Brianna, Gunthella, Fionna, Ronalda, Sam, Tucker, Brianna, and Brian. And that's all of my presentation. Have a nice holiday!" Kick spoke again

When Kick finished make a team for the trip. Suddenly, someone yelled from the distance from the same R32 GT-R that brought Avery, Annabelle, and Mouth to Kanagawa.

"Wait! Don't forget about us! We wanted to join you guys!" Voice yelled

"A guest? How unexpected." Harold spoke

"What should we do, dad? Should we bring this guy into our trip?" Brad confused

"Hey, Brad! Let me handle this. They're my friend from my School." Kick yelled

"They what!?" Brad shocked

"Well. Looks like we have plus four people here to came to our trip. And, they're already bring a car to came with us. Before you join... Would you like to we know your name?" Harold asked

"Sure. My name is Keiichi Matsuzaka. Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Koiichi Matsuzaka. Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Mario Vendetta. Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Luigi Vendetta. Nice to meet you!"

"We like to join your Christmas eve tour. Please accept it!" Keiichi spoke to Harold

"Hmm... Since you bring you own car and Kick's friend. You guys were accepted to join us!" Harold accept their invitation

"Yay! Thank you, Mr. Buttowski!" Keiichi, Koiichi, Mario, and Luigi yelled

"You're welcome!"

After Harold accepted their invitation. They all went to Tokyo by each group. The eight group was Gun Gray Metallic Nissan Skyline GT-R R32. Keiichi, Koiichi, Luigi, and Mario. After 3 hours of trip from Gunma. When their on the road to Tokyo. In first group car, Harold spoke with the speaker to all group.

"Well, you're all in the big surprise. Is a winter trip that should be pleased." Harold spoke

When they're passing Tokyo city. Everyone saw to the town like a wonderland. But Harold spoke again.

"Yep! It's an amazing large city, that we **didn't staying at!"  
**

"HAH!" Everyone disappointed

"Gonna live in a rental cabin that very far far away from Tokyo modern modernistic." Harold spoke to everyone "So, Kick. You are aware to the top of Mount Fuji? The most dangerous place that ever existed and insecure place in this prefecture and located near our cabin? And hopefully, you also aware **not allowed** to went to the place that near it! Were here!" Harold scolded Kick

After Harold scolded Kick. They're were arrived at the cabin that they will stayed at. The cabin looks so old and rusty. Located near frozen Lake Okutama.

"In that rustic. This place is all about near the nature in the middle of modernistic. No cellphones, no skateboard, no roller-skaters, no books, no laptops, no science experiments, no sled, no car keys, nothing but only us. And nature." Harold spoke

After Harold locked their stuff in the car. The others who followed him were complained, and angry to him. Harold didn't listened to them.

"Let the adventure begins."

When Harold opened the door. Suddenly, bats, spiders, scorpions, and snakes running past from them. And the room looks old and covered with dust.

"Ahhh... Just like pioneers." Harold spoke to himself

"And where pioneers went to the bathroom?" Brad asked Harold

"You can used that bathroom from outside the cabin." Harold spoke to Brad

"Hah!?" Brad confused and shocked

"Eeeeeeehhh. Let the adventure begins! Stupid capt... WHAAAAA!" Brad complained when he went to the toilet

When Brad opened the bathroom door. Suddenly, bats, spiders, scorpions, and snakes running past from them. Then he saw one bat reading some newspaper and yelled to him.

"Well, excuse me!" Brad yelled and shut the door

Bard yelled and shut the door. Inside the cabin. Murasa came to the kitchen and spoke.

"How about I make you some pasta just like we usually do in Kanagawa? But, I kinda need some fire to cook the food." Murasa spoke

"Ooh, The fire! Kick, I need you to came to outside and fetch some firewood!" Harold spoke to Kick

After Harold force Kick to fetch some firewood. Kick began to smile. But Harold forbid him something.

"And I mean nowhere near that mountain!" Harold yelled

"You got it, dad!" Kick pissed

"And hand out some sled, and the skies, snowboards, the other snowboards, that too."

Kick left the cabin in anger. When Kick went out from the cabin. Suddenly, Keiichi called him.

"Hey, Kick! Where are you going? You look so unhappy" Keiichi asked unhappy Kick

"To catch some firewood." Kick replied

"Awesome! Can we join!?" Keiichi asked

"And no near that mountain! That's what did my dad said." Kick replied

"Oh, I see. I also sick with this winter trip. Even we can't went to Tokyo big city, but we wanted to roller-skate in that frozen Lake Okutama. But we can't! That's stink as well." Keiichi also complained

"Sorry, Keiichi. I must catch the firewood. Even I don't want to." Kick replied

"O...Okay."

After Kick and Keiichi talked to each other. Kick went outside the cabin and fetch some firewood.

"The winter trip without any kind of interest. Kick, I need you to came to outside and fetch some firewood! and nowhere near that mountain!... Can't even have some kind of enjoyment like Tokyo city or that top of Mount Fuji... Feels like I'm walking forever." Kick complained "Eh!? Top of Mount Fuji! I guess one ride wouldn't hurt." Kick saw he was in the top of the Mount Fuji

Then Kick done a stunt with warning sign to the down of the hill. When he went down, suddenly avalanche happened and chase him. In the bottom of the mountain, near the cabin. Avery, Annabelle, Angela, and Melissa talked to each other and still complained.

"If we stayed in the cabin for this 6 days. How can we buy our friends some present? I think followed uncle Harold's holiday was the biggest mistake after all. This is really beyond the expectation, from what did we planned off. What should we do?" Avery asked

"To me. It's simple. Since four of us have an ability to flight. Why did we just runaway from this boring holiday and went to Tokyo to buy some present?" Annabelle replied

"You're right, Annabelle! I also sick with this kind of nature adventure. Why we just running away from that time earlier?" Melissa agree with Annabelle's opinion

"I don't think that's a good idea, guys. If we're leaving without everyone know at all. We will be in the big trouble. And I don't want to be punished like that. And I don't want to make Harold-san mad or cry." Angela disagree

"Angela. You're so nice to everyone. But, this is over the limit! That Harold is so unbelievable!" Kendall replied

When Kendall yelled. Suddenly, the sound of avalanche heard from the distance. It was Kick sled down to the cabin. Angela, Annabelle, Avery, Kendall, and Melissa were shocked.

"Kick!?" Angela, Avery, Annabelle, and Melissa shoked

"Clarence!?" Kendall also shocked

When they're shocked. Brad came out from the toilet and yelled.

"Hey! Quit playing around, Dillweed! Brad yelled

"Brad! Can you find my spleen? I'd lost it." Gunther asked Brad

"AHHHHHH!" Angela, Annabelle, Avery, Kendall, Gunther, Brad, and Melissa screamed

After Angela, Annabelle, Avery, Kendall, Gunther, Brad, and Melissa screamed. Suddenly the snow hit all Kick's friend, and thrown them away. Make all of them were separated. But, Harold still stayed and stuck in the cabin, alone. Kick, Gunther, Brad, Melissa, Avery, Annabelle, Kendall, Angela, Gunthella, Fionna, Danny, Keiichi, and Luigi go to Central Tokyo. Mouth, Emo Kid, Lucy, Jessica, Kenny, Danielle, Ricky, Mark, Shiori, George, Michael, and Dennis go to Western Tokyo. Koiichi, Mario, Selena, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Michael, Nue, Chowder, Magnus, Helga, Honey, and Kyle go to Northern Tokyo. And Horace, Pansty, Ronaldo, Agent Six, Shinji, Shion, Raynaldo, Wade, Murasa, Chad, Nazrin, Brianna, and Brian go to Southern Tokyo. At Central Tokyo. Kick awake after fell into Central Tokyo.

"Uh... Where am I?" Kick confused "G...Gunther! Wake up!"

"Ng? That time we were hit by a giant avalanche. And throw away. Where are we now?" Gunther also confused

"I don't know. This place is kinda strange. But, we didn't on the Tokyo anymore. Is this place a hospital?" Kick replied

"Probably. But at least we had already dodge away from uncle Harold boring Christmas trip." Avery spoke to Kick

"Avery? You're here too?" Kick asked

"Yep! Annabelle also here with us now." Aery replied while pulling curtain

"Hello! If we're in Tokyo city. The seven-story building of the Sun-Music Agency must be near from here. But, we ended in hospital. Since the avalanche separated us." Annabelle spoke

"Anyone else stuck in here, too?" Kick asked

"It's all your fault, Clarence!" Kendall yelled

"Yeah! You're did this in every vacation!" Brad also yelled

"Kendall and Brad!? _Oh no! Not this two again!_ You also stuck in Central Tokyo?" Kick asked

"Yes I am! And it was because of you! That avalanche cause by your stuns, right?" Kendall and Brad replied and yelled

"Well... At least we're dodge away from that Harold's boring winter trip. I don't regret at all to lost here." Melissa spoke

"Melissa? You're also stuck in here? If some of us stuck here. Where the others?" Gunther asked Melissa

"Angela from Team 426, send you the report." Angela replied

"Though I was going to die. Since that attack without any warning at all." Danny spoke

"_**Big brothers shouldn't bully or degrade,"**_ Luigi sang his opera song**  
**

"WHAAAAA! It's him! That annoying Luigi Vendetta!" Brad yelled

"Keiichi speaking. I'm right here!" Keiichi spoke

"Gunther-kun. It's me! You from the alternative world." Gunthella also spoke

"This world is stink! First, we stuck in the boring cabin! Now, we don't know when we are!?" Fionna complained

"We're on Central Tokyo. The main place for industrial and fish market." Gunther replied

"Okay then. If everyone is here. Where's Randy?" Kick asked

When Kick asked about Randy. Suddenly, Gunther phone was rang, someone called him. After he turned off the phone. He started to crying. Kick asked in confusion.

"What's the matter Gunther?" Kick confused "Why are you started crying? We're already in the wonderland now."

"This year will be no Christmas! Santa has been kidnapped!" Crying Gunther replied

"Ki...Kidnapped!? By who!? And where is he!?" Avery shocked

"I don't know! But, he's located somewhere at Tokyo! And he said that he will wait for all of us in The seven-story building of the Sun-Music Agency! If we didn't made it he will kill Santa! WHAAAA!" Gunther replied

"The seven-story building of the Sun-Music Agency!? That place is the one that Yukiko Okada-san attempt to commit suicide. He must know all of us if he said the meeting in that building. Don't worry. I know where that building is located and we will find Santa." Annabelle replied


End file.
